hanakimifandomcom-20200213-history
Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu
Hanazakarino Kimitachihe 花樣少年少女/花样少年少女/Huāyàng shàonián shàonǚ, also known as Hana-Kimi, is a Taiwanese drama produced by and first aired on China Television System/CTS and Gala Television/GTV. The show was later re-broadcasted on Singapore's MediaCorp TV Channel U/Channel U as well as Hong Kong's TVB network. It is being broadcasted in the Philippines through ABS-CBN which initially aired in March, 2008. Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu is the second Taiwanese drama to be based on Hisaya Nakajo's manga, Hana-Kimi. The drama features Wu Chun and Jiro Wang of Fahrenheit, and Ella Chen of S.H.E. The soundtrack was released on December 1, 2006. Although the original manga's title means "For You In Full Blossom," the drama's title means "The Tricks of Boys and Girls," referring to student life within the drama. The official English name is actually an incorrect romanization of the original manga's title. When VIZ media translated the manga from Japanese to English, "Kimitachi e" became "Kimitachihe." Evidently, the latter name was used. The show was filmed at National Chi Nan University in Puli, Nantou County. The Chinese title is also the name used in the Chinese translation of the Hana-Kimi manga by Tong Li Publishing. Characters This drama has a full cast of characters, based on the Japanese manga. Major Characters appear in more than one story arc, and Minor Characters are those who serve a very limited purpose. Most characters in the series have names which are close approximations of the Chinese transliterations of the names found in the original manga. Major Characters * Lu Rui Xi (盧瑞希) (Ella Chen; based on Mizuki Ashiya) – Female protagonist who masquerades as a boy to attend Quan's school. * Zuo Yi Quan (左以泉) (Wu Chun; based on Izumi Sano) – The male protagonist, who is a school athlete. He is usually quiet but defends those he cares about. * Jin Xiu Yi(金秀伊) (Jiro Wang; based on Shuichi Nakatsu) – Ying Kai's soccer star. He begins to question his sexuality when Rui Xi arrives. * Mei Tian(梅田) (Tang Zhi Ping; based on Hokuto Umeda) – He is gay and is the school health official. He serves as Rui Xi's counselor and guardian several times. Minor Characters * Liang Si Nan (梁思南) (Danson Tang; based on Minami Nanba) – Flirtatious leader of the No.2 dormitory. He is Mei Ying Hua's son, and Mei Tian's nephew. * Jiang Ye Shen (江野伸) (Chen Wen Xiang; based on Noe Shinji) Student. He is frequently seen preening his hair. * Guan Ri Hui (關日輝) (Xie Zheng Hao; based on Sekime Kyougo) Student. Frequently hangs around Jiang Ye Shen. * Sima Shu (司馬樹) (Xie He Xian aka a Chord; based on Taiki Kayashima) Xiu Yi's roommate, and amateur spirit-chaser. He is never seen without a chopstick in his hair. He usually is seen being scolded by his friends to stop talking about his ghosts as well as waving and speaking to imaginary beings. * Julia (Nissa Marion; based on Julia) – Rui Xi's best friend. She hails from America and speaks with sporadic English. * Yu Ci Lan (based on Yujiro) The dog that Quan rescued from being taken away by the local animal control. Because the people who attempted to take him away were men, Yu Chi Lan has a particular dislike for male humans, except Quan. * Shen Le (申樂) (Ethan Ruan; based on Makoto Kagurazaka) – Quan's rival. He has a superficial altercation with Quan, but casts it aside to assist him in times of trouble. * Lu Jing Xi (盧静希) (JJ Lin; based on Shizuki C. Ashiya) – Rui Xi's older brother. A Harvard graduate who specializes in cardiology. * Mei Ying Hua (梅穎華) (Guo Chin Chun; based on Io Nanba) Mei Tian's sister; Liang Si Nan's mother. * Wang Tian Si (王天寺) (Zhang Hao Ming; based on Megumi Tennouji) Leader of the No.1 dormitory. * Li Cheng Yang (李承央) (Yang Hao Wei; based on Senri Nakao) Called Yang Yang (央央) by classmates. He is a cynical and girlish student. He's also Ying Kai's token "Sweetheart" and has a huge crush on the leader of the No.2 dormitory. * Chi Jun Li (池君莉) (Vivienne Lee) Xiu Yi's confidant and friend. She was Xiu Yi's girlfriend until Xiu Yi admitted that he loved someone else. * Ri Ben Qiao (日本喬)In Chinese, "Ri Ben Qiao" literally means "Japanese guy." The humour lies in the fact that the drama, although filmed in Mandarin, is based on a manga where it is assumed that nearly every character is from Japan. (Fu Tou; based on Wataru Nihonbashi) School photographer who freely harasses and stalks other students. * Oscar (Andy Gong; based on Masao Himejima) Leader of the No.3 dormitory. * Yuan Qiu Ye (元秋葉) (Duncan Chow; based on Akiha Hara) A famous photographer, formerly Mei Tian's classmate at Ying Kai. * Wu Wan Juan (吳琬絹) (Gao Yi Lin; based on Kinuko Karasuma) Also known as KK. She wrote most, if not all, of the articles on Zuo Yi Quan throughout his days as a high jump champion. She was Mei Tian's junior during their days at university. * Abby Jie (Joelle Lu; based on Ebi Kotobuki) Yuan Qiu Ye's assistant and ex-wife. * Ke Yu Xiang (柯語湘) (Chen Xiang Ling; based on Rika) Quan's high school friend. One day, she inadvertently found herself in the middle of a road, prompting Quan to save her. Quan would end up suffering a knee injury from the incident, and would pull out of high jumping for the next two years. * Jiu Duan (九段) (Kao Chi Hung; based on Itsuki Kujou) Taekwondo master, and one of Wang Tian Si's henchmen. * Bei Hua Ke (貝華克) (Yuan Ming Zhe) One of Wang Tian Si's henchmen. His loyalty to Wang Tian Si leads him to take drastic measures against Rui Xi. * Men Zhen (門真) (Zhang Yong Zheng; based on Shoutaro Kadoma) Freshman who lives in the No.1 dormitory. Reception Hanazakarino Kimitachihe 's pilot episode started off strong, posting a rating of 3.05 S.H.E surprises Jolin Tsai at her performance; Ella Baitch pretends to be a general. November 29, 2006. Retrieved March 19, 2007. The show encountered little competition until the premiere of Show Luo and Barbie Hsu's Corner With Love. Before Corner With Love 's pilot episode was aired, Hsu bet that Corner 's highest rating would hover around 2.9, while Chai Zhiping bet on ratings of around 3.3. Corner would end up posting a final average of 2.81, with a peak at around 3.25, but it was no match for Hanazakarino Kimitachihe 's average rating of 3.91 that week. Da S gambled on TV ratings and happily lost NTD20,000. January 8, 2007. Retrieved March 19, 2007. The Corner With Love threat would be held off for yet another episode, as Hanazakarino Kimitachihe 's 8th episode posted ratings of 3.88, compared to Corner 's 3.17 - a difference of nearly 150,000 viewers per minute. Da S's role as a rich girl earns criticism for being old. January 17, 2007. Retrieved March 19, 2007. As both series fought for viewership, Hanazakarino never relinquished its weekly ratings crown. Taiwan's 2007 Drama Battle a Complete Whirlwind. August 28, 2007. Retrieved September 3, 2007. By the 12th episode, the series had already cracked 5.0. China Daily News (ROC). [http://news01.cdns.com.tw/20070123/news/ysyl/733400002007012218183378.htm Hanazakarino Kimitachihe ratings break 5.0; Ella, Wu Chun and Jiro Wang crack hazelnuts in celebration]. January 22, 2007. Retrieved March 19, 2007. The final episode achieved a rating of 5.98. [http://enjoy.eastday.com/e/20070318/u1a2688631.html Summer x Summer cast shows up at premiere; Fahrenheit wishes them luck]. March 18, 2007. Retrieved March 19, 2007. The ratings for Hanazakarino Kimitachihe were so high that television channels in Japan and South Korea dished out over 30,000,000 NTD for the rights to broadcast the drama. The drama's ratings performance resulted in a nomination at the 2007 Seoul International Drama Awards in the Best Juvenile Drama category. China.com.cn. 2nd Annual Seoul International Drama Awards - Chen Daoming and Kimura fight for the title of TV King. August 28, 2007. Retrieved September 3, 2007. Gala Television had originally placed Hanazakarino Kimitachihe in the Best Drama Series category, alongside Beijing dramas Tang Dynasty and The Great Revival, but changed their mind at the last minute. Following the drama's 15-episode run, media sources speculated that Ella, Wu and Wang will all sign on to star in the drama's sequel. Feels as if Beatrice Hsu was at the ceremony; Ariel Lin and Joe Cheng extremely nervous when acting wedding scene. March 30, 2007. Retrieved March 31, 2007. In September 2007, Producer Huang Wang Bo officially denied this claim. Producer Huang Wan Bo discovered Wu Chun. September 05, 2007. Retrieved September 05, 2007. The single episode ratings are as follows: *'Special Episode:' 5.98% http://enjoy.eastday.com/e/20070318/u1a2688631.html Trivia * Starting from May 24, 2007, this show will be aired in Malaysia on channel 8TV. * This show started airing on August 3, 2007 in Canada on Talentvision. * Philippine broadcast started airing on ABS-CBN 2 from March 24, 2008 to present, claiming and adding the phrase "THE ORIGINAL"Two reasons: first, ABS-CBN was the first to purchase the rights to the drama, and second, Hanazakarino Kimitachihe was the first HanaKimi drama to air (the Japanese came later), when in fact the whole story is based on the popular manga of the same name/original writings of Nakajo Hisaya from Japan (to distinguish it from the Hana Kimi of rival station GMA 7. * In the Philippine broadcast, Western names replace the Taiwanese ones, namely: Major Characters Minor Characters *His other show, Tokyo Juliet, was once stated by Rui Xi. Wu Chun as Quan, denied that he ever watched the show. *Since the show is a hit in the Philippines, fans of the show are currently requesting for the show's timeslot to be moved to primetime. But so far, ABS-CBN has not yet changed the timeslot. Production Credits *'Producer:' Gao Wu Song *'Director:' Niu Cheng Ze / Wang Ming Tai *'Screenwriter:' Qi Xi Lin References External links * CTS Official Website * GTV Official Website * GTV Official Blog * Singapore Official Website * Korea Official Website * Thailand Official Website * DramaWiki Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu * Hana Kimi Reviews- spcnet.tv